1. Field
The following description relates to an sensor system and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electromyography (EMG) signal, which is a signal measuring electrical activity produced by skeletal muscle, may be used for rehabilitation applications or to assist a user interface. An EMG sensor for sensing the signal may monitor muscle relaxations and contractions. Signal quality may be high or low based on the location of the EMG sensor while attached to the skin surface.
Similarly, other biological signals are affected by the location of sensors while attached to a skin surface, and signal quality generally is related to sensor position and location. Examples of other biological signals include electrocardiography (EKG) signals, electroencephalography (EEG) signals, among others.
Accordingly, the location of the EMG sensor on the skin surface is important. However, it is difficult for a person lacking anatomical knowledge to attach an EMG sensor to an intended location above a particular muscle for which electrical activity is to be sensed.